Noche de Películas - NaruSasu
by Roxeel
Summary: Naruto se sentía desplazado por su familia, pero una conversación con su secretaria y amiga de la infancia traerían una idea a su mente que seguramente le costaría un ataque al corazón. (Algo que salio de una aplastante derrota como recompensa por los esfuerzos de todas)


Mirar en todas dirección era mucho mejor que sentir la opresión sobre su persona. Puede que pareciera un loco por sus ojos desorbitados, pero créanle que el miedo que siente es tan real como que su madre es el demonio en persona cuando se enoja.  
Si caminaba más rápido lograría llegar sin ningún contratiempo, debía de llegar sin ningún contratiempo.

-¡Menma! - sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho, su alma viajar al cielo y luego bajar, sus pantalones un poco húmedos, sus ojos en el suelo y su sangre fría. -... ¿Menma? ¿Cariño estás bien? - La mujer de larga cabellera negra tocaba su frente preocupada - Cielo, estas muy pálido.

-Abuela... - Menma quería llorar - No me de esos sustos... - quería gritarle que no lo asustara pero su voz se perdió como su dignidad al abrazar a la mujer

-Oh vaya... ¿Lo volvieron a hacer verdad? - Mikoto acarició el cabello azabache del menor mientras lo dejaba refugiarse en su cuello.

Su padre fue quien empezó todo...

Un guapo rubio se encontraba en su oficina "haciendo" papeleo, pero todos saben que lo único que hacía era pensar en su esposo y su hijo.

-Naruto recuerda que esos papeles tienen que estar listos para esta tarde - Sakura ya tenía una vena hinchada de lo enojada que estaba con su amigo rubio. Hacía más de tres días que le pidió los papeles y él fresco como una lechuga los dejo para última hora alegando que los tendría listo... vaya farsa.

-Oye Sakura-chan... ¿Como podría hacer que Sasuke dependiera de mí? - Y nuevamente fue ignorada por el rubio.

-... ¡No es momento para pensar en Sasuke!... Y obviamente ya depende de ti - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro antes de suspirar

-Pero Sakura-chan, ayer me dijo que no anduviera tan pegado a él - Naruto sentía su mundo caer al recordar esas palabras - Que estaba demasiado pegote y ¡Menma me ignora! - ahora estaba llorando sobre los papeles que debía firmar. Sakura rápidamente salvo los papeles antes de prepararse psicológicamente para la terapia del rubio.

-Naruto... tú desbordas mucho amor por ambos, obviamente se cansarán de eso - Creo que no fueron las más sabias palabras, el rubio levantó su cabeza para mirarla sorprendido y luego contrariado para llorar más fuerte

-¡Me odian! - Tener que ser la secretaria del rubio ya era estresante, pero tener a tu jefe llorando por ser demasiado dependiente de su esposo e hijo superaba sus límites.

-¡Deja de llorar! - Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, tanta, que provocó una fisura en una de las patas. Naruto rápidamente levantó su cabeza para mirar a la pelirosa. - Ellos te aman, sino, ¿por que Sasuke se casaría contigo con tanto pretendiente detrás?.

-... No me recuerdes eso... - Susurró mirando hacia otro lado al recordar sus días de instituto donde prácticamente era la sombra del pelinegro para que no se lo robaran.

\- Y Menma... - ese era un enigma para Sakura, había veces que en verdad se preguntaba si odiaba al rubio, pero en otras era tan obvia su admiración por el que no lograba comprenderlo - Es igual a Sasuke... les cuesta demostrar lo que en verdad sienten y terminan insultándote por la frustración.

-¿Enserio me quiere? - sorbió sus mocos mientras miraba a la de ojos jade.

-Naruto... - La mujer rodeó el escritorio para abrazar al rubio - claro que te quieren, son tu familia, eres el esposo de Sasuke Uchiha, un doncel que prácticamente no quiere a nadie a excepción de su familia y eres el padre de Menma Namikaze, un chico tan serio como su madre y tan noble como su padre.

-Sakura-chan... - Naruto volvería a llorar por las palabras de la contraria.

-Así que deja de llorar y ponte a trabajar si no quieres que le cuente a Sasuke que no estas haciendo tu trabajo por pensar en él. - La última vez qué pasó eso, el pelinegro no lo dejó tocarlo por una semana para que se concentrara en su trabajo y dejara de holgazanear. Definitivamente no aguantaría otra semana sin tener a su amado a su lado. - Y será mejor que te apresures, necesito irme temprano hoy.

-¿Uh? ¿Saldrás con alguien? - Naruto levantó la mirada de los papeles que acababa de agarrar.

-No tontito, te lo dije el otro día, hoy es la noche de películas que tengo con las chicas. Así que apresúrate. - Con eso dicho, abandono la estancia.

-Noche de películas... - Con una gran sonrisa al pensar en una idea, siguió trabajando para llegar pronto a su casa.

~~~NS~~~

Entró rápidamente en su casa, mirando a ambos lados antes ingresar a la sala. Seguramente Sasuke aún no llegaba de la casa de sus padres y Menma estaría encerrado en su cuarto, eso dejaba vía libre al rubio para comenzar el plan.

Primero prendió el portátil para comenzar a descargar las películas. Seguramente si sugería las que tenía pensado, Menma le diría que no y Sasuke simplemente lo miraría feo, siendo un rotundo no.

Segundo, comenzó a preparar la sala. Bajo almohadas junto a frazadas. Agradecía esos momentos en que convenció a Sasuke de comprar un sofá-cama, ahora podría disfrutar de las películas sin sentirse incómodo.

Bien, ahora solo le faltaba las palomitas y sus dos razones de vivir.

Lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras. Si Menma descubría lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente se aliaría con Sasuke para evitar que vieran la película, por eso necesitaba dejar todo lo más cómodo posible, evitando que quieran levantarse a apagar la tele.

-Papá... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? - Menma había salido de su cuarto para ir por un vaso de agua y quizás un ramen instantáneo antes de que llegara su madre y no pudiera comer. No espero encontrarse a su padre en el suelo avanzando como militar bajo púas.

-¡Me-Menma! - Naruto rápidamente se levantó del suelo mientras reía nervioso, no esperó que su hijo saliera en ese momento de su cuarto. -Pe-pensé que estarías durmiendo.

-... Ajá... - El moreno se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio frente a él - Y bien... ¿Por qué andabas arrastrándote en el suelo? - Su mamá aún no había llegado, sino su padre no estaría haciendo cosas raras por la casa.

-N-No quería despertarte - Llevo una de sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras evitaba mirar a Menma. Tanto él como Sasuke podían leerlo como un libro abierto.

-... - Menma estrechó los ojos mirándolo. Definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo, algo que descubriría si no fuera porque lo metió dentro de su habitación, lanzándolo a la cama - ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Quítate! - Menma se encontraba preso bajo el brazo de su padre.

-...Hace tiempo que no tenemos un momento padre e hijo... - Menma logró percibir el deje de tristeza y amargura en las palabras del rubio. Resignado,- y sintiéndose culpable-, dejó que lo usara de almohada, porque si, Naruto comenzó a dormirse abrazando al menor.

En algún punto, Menma comenzó a sentir los ojos cansados, dejándose llevar por el sueño y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del mayor, se terminó durmiendo abrazándose él ahora como koala.

Sasuke acaban de llegar de la casa de sus padres, realmente no espero que el tiempo se le pasara volando. Normalmente eso solía suceder, con las indirectas de su madre para que se quedara y las miradas no tan indirectas de su padre por quererlo más tiempo cerca. Aun cuando quisiera darse más tiempo, tenía una un esposo e hijo que eran dependientes de él, no podía imaginar el desastre que sería si él se ausentara un par de días de la casa.

-¡Ya llegue! - Frunció el ceño al ver el lugar tan apagado, y mucho más le extraño no escuchar un "¡Al fin llegas Teme!" O un "¿Mamá en donde estabas?". Esos dos definitivamente estaban tramando algo para no ir a recibirlo.

Miro e todas direcciones antes de subir por las escaleras. Pensaba en pasar directamente a su cuarto pero al ver el de Menma abierto fue suficiente para desviarse de su destino original. Su hijo casi nunca, por no decir jamás, dejaba su puerta abierta, a menos que él le ordenara orearla.

Asomó su cabeza al interior de la habitación. A simple vista no había nada raro, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama, algo no le cuadraba. Menma no era tan grande o corpulento para hacer esa bulto tan grande sobre la cama, y por la casi nula iluminación no podía saber que era lo que se encontraba encima de ella.

Con precaución se acercó a la cama de su hijo, esperando encontrarse algo desagradable o un embrollo de ropa acumulada, pero nunca a un Menma abrazado fuertemente a un Naruto que lo protegía con sus brazos. Decir que esa escena le derritió el corazón, era decir poco.

Sin poder contenerse, sacó su celular para hacer un montón de fotos en todos los ángulos posibles. Obviamente esos dos nunca sabrían de la existencia de esas fotos, sobre su cadaver, era demasiado vergonzosos para el sacar ese tipo de fotos y mostrárselas.

Estaba entre despertarlos o dejarlos dormir cuando se llevó un susto por parte de su rubio esposo.

-Llegaste... - dijo bajito para no despertar al menor que se removió un poco por las vibraciones que provocó la voz del otro.

-Deberían de haberse abrigado... - Agradecida que no hubiera tanta iluminación en la habitación, así Naruto no vería el sonrojo que provocó su voz ronca por dormir.

-Fue una improvisación - Soltó una suave risita que de igual manera terminó despertando a Menma

-¿Mami? - Preguntó mientras se desperezaba un poco sin dejar de abrazar al rubio

-Ya llegue mi amor - Sasuke acaricio el cabello de su retoño, mientras Naruto esperaba que le diera un beso con sus labios estirados. - Dobe no pongas cara de pato, te vez horrible.

-¡Teme! - Naruto se sintió herido, Sasuke siempre lo dejaba como el idiota en todo. - Yo solo quiero mi besito - volvió a estirar sus labios a la espera del tan deseado beso

\- Si sigues poniendo cara de pato no recibirás nada - Sasuke aprovecho que Naruto iba a hablar para darle un beso en sus labios.

-Teme... - Lo miró con ojos soñadores. Rara vez Sasuke hacía caso de sus palabras

-Deja de mirarme así... - El moreno miró hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que sintió. No debería de porque avergonzarse a esas alturas de su relación, casados desde hace 17 años y con un hijo adolescente de 16, pero con Naruto siempre se sentiría como una colegiala con su primer amor.

-Saben que sigo aquí, ¿verdad? - Menma mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la espera de que sus padres dejaran de ser tan cursis a su parecer.

-Ya te llegará a ti el momento - Menma simplemente frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su rubio padre. Definitivamente espera que ese día nunca llegara.

Se sentía tan cómodo en ese lugar que olvido por completo el plan de esa noche.

-¡Aah! - Se levantó tan rápido de la cama como pudo, llevándose a Menma en el camino, terminando este aferrado a su cuello y cintura, porque definitivamente no planeaba aterrizar sobre su trasero si se soltaba.

Antes de que alguno de los dos morenos le reclamara algo, agarro la mano de Sasuke, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el trasero de Menma para que no se cayera.

-¿Que sucede? - Ya sabía Sasuke que algo planeaban, o por lo menos su rubio esposo planeaba después de ver el rostro de contrariedad de Menma.

-Es una sorpresa - Respondió mientras evitaba caer por las escaleras al no poder ver sus pies a causa de Menma.

Al llegar sanos y salvos abajo, Naruto llevó a los dos morenos hasta el sofá-cama, donde los acomodó, evitando así que quisieran levantarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá? - Menma estaba arropado y cómodo entre los almohadones a un lado de Sasuke, definitivamente no se movería aun cuando se estuviera cayendo la casa.

-No lo se... - Sasuke no tenía idea de qué mosca le picó a su esposo.

Ambos veían como Naruto iba de un lado a otro, llevando cosas de la cocina a la sala, luego conectando el portátil al televisor y nuevamente desapareciendo de sus vistas, hasta que volvió con dos bol de palomitas llenas y bajo sus brazos bebidas gaseosas.

-¡Bien! - Exclamo feliz una vez dejó todo sobre la mesita a un lado del sofá, con el televisor prendido y el portátil cerca para dar inicio a la noche de películas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? - Sasuke lo miró atento, curioso por la manera en que Naruto los estaba atendiendo. Demasiado atento y servicial para ser bueno, a menos que hubiera hecho algo o... estuviera apunto de hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Una noche de películas? - Naruto miró con la cabeza ladeada a los dos morenos que no dejaban de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero demasiados cómodos como para levantarse y largarse de ese lugar.

Al no recibir rechazo por parte de los otros dos, no espero más para darle play, obviamente saltándose la parte donde nombraban la película, no quería que esos dos le saltaran encima antes de hacerlo ver el primer minuto.

Naruto miraba de vez en cuando a sus dos morenos, quienes se encontraban muy entretenidos mirando la película y comiendo palomitas, sin sospechar nada aún. No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de triunfo al imaginar los sustos que se venían.

-¡Mierda!- Menma fue el primero en asustarse, votando en el proceso un poco de palomitas. Por el sobresalto lo siguió Sasuke.

-Dobe... - Sasuke miraba con ojos asesino a su esposo, quien se hacía el desentendido. Agradecía que Menma estuviera en medio de ambos, no quería que Sasuke estrangularla a su mini Naruto.

-O-oh... Es de terror- Miro hacia otro lado sin darse por aludido. - Sigamos viéndola, ya llevamos la mitad.

Tanto Menma como Sasuke estaban envueltos hasta el cuello en las frazadas, demasiado asustados y cómodos como para estirar un brazo y apagar el televisor. Por otro lado, Naruto había pasado su brazo por detrás de ellos para atraerlos hacia su cuerpo y así no sentirse desplazado, pero no contó con que Sasuke se asustaría por el repentino contacto y le lanzara el bol vacío en la cara.

-Te...¡Teme! - Naruto llevó su mano a su nariz - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - El área dañada ya se estaba poniendo roja y temía que su nariz comenzara a sangrar, porque tendría que levantarse y eso no era algo bueno para su noche de películas.

-No me asustes idiota - Sasuke volvió al refugio de mantas junto a Menma, quien se recargó en el hombro de su mamá.

Al final vieron dos peliculas más de terror y Naruto se sintió desplazado en las siguientes tres horas hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Después de que dejó todo limpio, con su esposo e hijo aún en el sofá, se dispuso a subir las escaleras derrotando por el fracaso de su plan.

-¿A donde crees que vas? - Sasuke preguntó con un deje de miedo y reproche en su voz. No podía irse y dejarlos solos en la sala, el fue el idiota culpable de que ahora tenían miedo.

-¿A dormir? - Naruto miró sin entender a los otros dos que no dejaban de verlo con el ceño fruncido a la espera de algo, algo de lo que no tenía idea.

Sasuke lo siguió mirando, esperando de que se diera cuenta de lo que querían, pero su esposo era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta de los indirectas que le mandaban.

-Eres un Dobe...- Sasuke tomó la mano de Menma, y ambos se levantaron envueltos en las mantas, solo mirando a Naruto para que sus mentes no les jugaran una mala pasada al ver sombras en lugares donde normalmente no se veían tan oscuro.

-¡¿Y ahora que hice?! - No pudo seguir reclamando más al sentir la mano de su esposo temblorosa sobre la suya - " _Ah... con que eso era"_ \- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, su plan si dio resultado.

De alguna forma cayeron los tres en la cama matrimonial, Naruto en un extremo y Menma en el otro, siendo cobijado por los brazos de su madre, mientras Naruto pasaba el brazo sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

-Es tu culpa viejo... - susurró Menma al escuchar un ruido extraño provenir de afuera y asustarse junto a Sasuke.

-Hey... no soy tan viejo - Sasuke resoplo al ver lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el rubio. Pero no solo de eso se percató.

-Dobe... - El respingón que dio fue suficiente para comprobarlo - Tu también tienes miedo.

-¿Eh? - Naruto se hizo el desentendido mientras trataba de hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar - Es tu imaginación... jejeje.

Toda fachada de ser el imperturbable se fue a la basura al escuchar como las ramas de los árboles chocaban con la ventana de su habitación, haciéndole recordar que dejó la ventana del pasillo abierta, dándole al viento la libertad de hacer tanto ruido quisiera.

-¡Es tu maldita culpa, papá!

-Naruto...

Y ahí estaban los tres, abrazados temblando de miedo de que les apareciera la bendita muñeca Annabelle o la monja del conjuro 2. Definitivamente Naruto no sobreviviría al día siguiente.

~~~NS~~~

-Oh cariño - Mikoto había llevado a su nieto hasta una cafetería cercana a la express del rubio - Sabes que solo es una película, ¿Verdad mi amor?

-...Decía basada en hecho reales... - Menma no despegaba su vista de su helado, evitando mirar a su abuela por lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

-Y... - sonrío cómplice - ¿No has pensado en vengarte? - Puede que el rubio tuviera buenas intenciones, pero divertirse a su costa de vez en cuando no estaría mal para su pequeño.

Menma levantó su mirada para enfocarla en la traviesa de su abuela. En verdad no había pensado en eso.

-No lo habia pensado - Mikoto sonrió más grande al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, darme todo a mi y a tu abuela Kushina - Le guiño un ojo antes de seguir disfrutando de sus pedidos.

Naruto nunca espero la traicion de su familia...

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Un rubio ya hacía desmayado en la puerta del baño.

-Ah... funcionó - Menma terminaba de grabar el pequeño espectáculo que creó su padre en el baño de su empresa.

-Te dije que nos lo dejarás a nosotras - Del cubículo del baño salió la monja del conjuro y junto a ella la muñeca Annabelle en persona.

Menma no pudo evitar temblar y que le miedo subiera por su espina dorsal.

Si... definitivamente las madres daban miedo.


End file.
